Line, Lemons, and Leap
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Beck and Jade go zip-lining


**For Amy :)**

* * *

****_To: Jade_

_From: Beck_

_Where something sporty. See you later 3_

That was the first text I got from Beck today. We are going on a date later today but in the pit of my stomach I know this isn't going to be a regular date. I don't really own anything sporty, just casual clothes and on occasion black lace dresses if I have to go somewhere fancy. I look at my closet and browse through my clothing carefully. I finally see something I can wear. I spot a tight black shirt with some spandex shorts. I pull my hair up in a pony tail and headband. This is the very rare occasion I wear a headband and pony tail. Beck said to wear something sporty so that hair style came in mind. As if it was planned, Beck arrived at my door right when I was just about to call him.

"Hey babe," Beck says to me while leading me to his car. Beck is wearing a yellow shirt and swishy black shorts. I get into the car while Beck gets into the drivers seat.

"So where are we going that we have to dress sporty? Your lucky you know. I couldn't find anything until I spotted this," I explain to him.

"How can you spit that outfit if everything you have in and everything you own is black?" He says smirking.

"Anyways back to my question," I say interrupting his laughing.

"We're going to a camp for a day," Beck says.

"What camp?" I ask.

"It's a camp I used to loved going to when I twelve," Beck explains to me. About a half hour later we arrive at Camp Fun. Wow that's a creative name. Anyways, they had rock climbing, river rafting, go cart riding, tug- of- war, and more athletic stuff to do.

"Hi! Welcome to Camp Fun. It's fifth-teen dollars for each of you," The girl says at the front desk. Her perkiness bothered me. She was wearing a pink cheer shirt, black cotton shorts, her hair high in a pony tail, and her voice was little and squeaky. Beck payed and we went thought the gates.

"So do you see anything you want to do?" Beck says. I walk around a little more until I hear screaming over our heads. For me that's a good thing and it caught my eyes. I look up and people were zip-lining above our heads.

"I want to do that," I say pointing above me.

"Jade, you know how scared I am of zip-lining," Beck cautions me.

"You said that we can do whatever I want, and I want to do that," I say walking away to the steps that lead to zip-lining. Beck catches up to me and we walk up the stairs together. The camp tried to make it look scary and make signs that say "Beware" and "Watch". We get up the stairs and so many people have harnesses on waiting for their turn.

"Do you guys want to go together or separate?" The guy working at the zip-line station asked.

"Together," I say. The guy out the harnesses on Beck and I as we wait. He also gave us a number so we know if we're next or not.

"I'm nervous," Beck says, "I'm so scared of heights."

"Beck it will be over before you know it. It's fun. I done it tons of times. Trust me on this," I say.

"Number twenty-six! Your up!" The guy says. Beck and I head over to get our harnesses strapped on the wires that hold us while going over the line.

"Have fun!" The guy says as he gives us a push. Beck starts screaming like a girl while I'm just looking at the trees and sights all around us. The people below us look like strange creatures. I look down and that's the place where I wanted to do the zip-lining. I don't regret any of it. Our zip-lining adventure is over and we step off the harnesses.

"Well that was fun," Beck says breathing heavily from all his screaming.

"Yeah, especially the part where you started screaming like a girl," I say poking at his abs.

"Hey!" Beck says pushing me playfully, "Want to go get something to drink?"

"Sure," I reply. We walk around more and we see a lemonade stand. Beck purchases two lemonade drinks and we find somewhere to sit. After we're done with our drinks we start to head home. Beck opens the door to his pickup truck and a cat leaps out of the seat. The cat had orange fur and blue eyes. It didn't have a tag on it and it seemed to be completely harmless.

"Can we keep it?" Beck asked me.

"Beck, this is a random cat that jumped out of your truck! It could have rabis or something!" I exclaim to Beck.

"It can live with you," Beck says.

"Deal," I say. We drive home thinking of names for the cat. We decided to name it Striker because it sounded cool and strong. So now I have a cat to remind me of Beck whenever he's not here. This has to be the best cat ever as we'll as the best date.


End file.
